1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to absorbing thermal energy to cool to a thermal load, such as thermal energy generated by electronic components.
2. Background Information
Electronics, such as RF sensor transmit/receive (T/R) units, can be relatively inefficient (15-25%) at converting electrical energy to radiated power and as a result generate waste heat. If there is insufficient thermal mass to absorb this waste heat, mounting surface and junction temperatures of electronic components can rise with consequent component failure. Additionally, waste heat in general can contribute to degradation of materials resulting in reduced lifetime and device failure. Moreover, thermal management solutions can limit device miniaturization.
The present invention is directed to an apparatus for absorbing thermal energy. In an exemplary embodiment, an apparatus for absorbing thermal energy has an electronic component, a support structure for the electronic component having a first set of surfaces defining an interior volume containing a plurality of secondary surfaces, and a thermal energy absorbing material integrated within the interior volume, in contact with at least a portion of the secondary surfaces to form a composite structure. The thermal energy absorbing material is in operative thermal communication with the electronic component such that at least a portion of the thermal energy generated by the electronic component flows, via the support structure, into the thermal energy absorbing material.
Exemplary methods are disclosed for controlling a temperature of an electronic component, wherein an electronic component is mounted on a support structure in thermal communication with a thermal energy absorbing material integrated into an interior volume of the support structure, at least a portion of a thermal load from the electronic component is transported to the thermal energy absorbing material, and the portion of the thermal load is absorbed with the thermal energy absorbing material while undergoing an endothermic reaction during a phase change of the material, such that a temperature of the electronic component is maintained below a mounting surface temperature.
In an exemplary embodiment, the thermal energy absorbing material can be selected to have a phase change temperature less than the mounting surface temperature.